Aguas Termales
by kyubikun
Summary: naruto no me pertenece es de kisihimoto sama si fuese mio a sasugay le sacaran los ojos lo castran con un serrucho oxidado y le hicieran el aguila de sangre


Un dia tranquilo en la aldea oculta de la hoja la quinta hokage estaba dandole la informacion de su proxima mision a naruto...  
>tsunade:naruto ya te di tus instrucciones en esta mission contaras con 2 compañeros de equipos nivel genin y un jounin te encontraras con ellos en 15 min en la entrada de la aldea. ahora muevete en eso naruto sale disparado a buscar sus cosas.<br>15 min despues naruto llega a la entrada de la aldea pero se percata de que todavia no habia llegado nadie asi que se esconde en un arbusto para masturbarse pensando en las increibles tetas de tsunade sama sin que el se diera cuenta sus compañeros lo estaban observando desde lejos. shino: tipico de naruto siempre haciendo tonterias anko: la verdad es un ritual un poco extraño antes de comenzar una mision.  
>ino: es asqueroso no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo...(pensando)vaya si que la tiene grande en quien estara pensando anko: (gritando) OYE NARUTO QUE BONITO EXPECTACULO HAZ QUE SEA DURADERO) naruto se da vuelta lentamente y queda petrificado cuando ve a shino y a ino que lo estaban observando pero cuando gira la cabeza hacia el frente se da cuenta de que anko esta frente a el.<br>naruto: anko-sensei que esta haciendo anko:viendo un buen pedazo de carne mira amenos que quieras que te lo ampute sera mejor que lo guardes y que nos vallamos a la mision de una vez naruto muerto de miedo se sube los pantalones... despues de eso nuestros ninjas salen de la aldea. a los 3 dias de viaje nuestros heroes llegan a su destino anko:bueno muchachos llegamos pasaremos la noche en ese hotel con aguas termales descansen bien mañana empesaremos temprano.  
>despues de la comida shino y anko se retiran a sus recamaras a dormir.<br>naruto:ahhh que bien comi bueno ire a las aguas termales antes de dormir ino: creo que hare lo mismo despues de eso ino y naruto van a sus respectivos cambiadores para dejar sus ropas antes de entrar a las aguas.  
>cuando estan por entrar Ino:ahhhhhhhh naruto que haces aqui pervertido te voy a matar naruto:espera ino q haces tu aqui esta es la salida a las aguas termales de los hombres Ino: mentiroso esperas que te crea eso Ajoka luego de decir eso ino le señala un cartel a naruto AGUAS TERMALES MIXTAS POR FALTA DE PRESUPUESTO DEL HOTEL LAMENTAMOS LAS MOLESTIAS naruto:parece que son aguas termales mixtas... que lata lamento haberte incomodado me tendre q bañar mañana antes de que naruto entre en el vestidor ino lo toma de la mano y le dice Ino: espera naruto... si quieres podemos entrar juntos naruto sorprendido aciente con la cabeza pero cada uno se queda en lugares separaos.<br>En su rincon naruto se pone a pensar en ino.  
>Naruto: eso si que me sorprende que ino actue asi aparte nunca la vi bien pero es hermosa creo que podria dedicarle una buena paja entonces naruto comiensa a pajearse mientras ino de su lado tambien estaba pensatiba Ino: hay la verdad que naruto es muy lindo esa actitud de caballero nunca la note en el viendolo de un lado diferente con sasuke tengo muy pocas posibilidades de llegar a algo serio pero si susediera quiero darle un espectaculo y no parecer una novata delante de el tal vez podria practicar con naruto no creo que el se vaya a negar.<br>Al decir esto ino se sumerge en el agua para que naruto no lo vea y cuando esta muy cerca aparece por un costado ino:hola naruto q estas haciendo?  
>naruto de inmediato saca los brazos para no levantar sospecha naruto: ah hola ino yo solo estaba pensando...<br>ino: mmmmm que raro de eso en ti (insinuandole los enormes pechos que tiene) naruto crees que podrias abrasarme por que tengo frio en los hombros. naruto rojo por la verguenza lo hace muy nervioso ino: se te nota un poco tenso te pasa algo naruto: no no me pasa nada es solo que tu estando de esta forma me hace darme cuenta de lo hermosa que eres ino: si? hay que dulce que eres en ese momento un insecto toca el codo de ino lo que hace que ella abraze a naruto con fuerza apretando sus pechos con la cabeza de naruto y tambien se sienta de piernas abiertas de frente a naruto ensima de su pene lo que proboco que a naruto se le pusiera como un garrote Ino: valla que es este bulto en el que estoy sentada es tuyo naruto? naruto muy avergonzado: ... es mio... escucha ino tu me antes de que diga algo mas ino le cierra la boca con un beso apasionado que lentamente se va volviendo cada vez mas negro en esto comienzan a acariciarse... naruto con una mano le acaricia el clitoris a ino y con la otra le saca la toalla para dejar al descubierto sus enormes tetas mientras ino con una mano la pone sobre el pene de naruto y con la otra guia la cabeza de naruto hacia su teta izquierda para que el comience a lamerla estan un buen rato asi acariciandose y besandose repentinamente naruto tomo de las piernas a ino y la da vuelta Ino: que haces naruto?  
>Naruto: te voy a lamer la concha por atras naruto hace que ino se coloque en 4 y comienza a chuparle la concha mientras que con sus manos acaricia sus pezones Ino:ahhh...ahhhh...ahhh...si..sigue...o...te...detengas por favor naruto...ahhh si...que rico se siente...al escuchar esto naruto utiliza sus dedos para penetrar su clitoris Ino:ahhh...si...siiiii naruto...me vengooooooo! al venise ino queda muy cansada...pero naruto ya queria usar su pene pero antes que pueda penetrar a ino por detras ella lo detiene Ino: detente naruto antes de que la metas quiero probarla Naruto: QUEEEEE?<br>Ino: valla si q es muy grande espero que me pueda entrar ino toma la gran pija de naruto y comienza a lamerle la punta suavemente para luego pasar su lengua por el resto de la poronga hasta lamerle los huevos... entonces ino se decide y se traga entera la pija de naruto, sube muy lento y empiesa a chuparsela lentamente pero aumentando la velocidad cada vez mas mas y mas rapido Naruto:ahhhh si ino sigue asi... creo que me voy a venir al escuchar eso ino saca el pene de su boca y lo coloca entre sus tetas Ino: rapido naruto cojeme por las tetas sin decir nada naruto comienza cojerle las tetas muy rapido Naruto: ahhh no aguanto mas me vengooooo naruto se viene sobre ino dejandole las tetas cubiertas de esperma Naruto:lo siento ino te ensucie toda Ino: no te preocupes (le agarra el pene y le lame el esperma que quedo en la punta de la pija de naruto) si a mi tu esperma me facina... al decir eso ino se echa en el piso abriendo las piernas Ino: y bien vas a meter esa enorme poranga aqui o no? naruto sin pensarlo 2 veces se tira encima de ino y le mete bien duro la poronga Ino:ahhh naruto se mas delicado entonces naruto empiesa a ir suavemente pero aumentando la velociada a medida que pasa el tiempo Ino:ahhhh...ahhh ...ahhh si naruto sigue mas rapido Naruto:como digas te gusta asi?  
>(naruto sube el ritmo muy rapido)<br>Ino:ahhhh...si es...ahh extraordinario...sigue asi naruto casi...estoy por venirme Naruto:ahhhh...ino...vengamonos juntos ahhhh...siiiii NARUTO E INO: AHHHHHHHH!  
>Naruto: y te gusto eso?<br>Ino: fue espectacular pero crees que acaba aqui ahora echate tu al piso entonces ino lo tira de un empujon al suelo Ino:ahora te voy a cabalgar esa poronga que tienes ino se sube ensima de naruto haciendo la tipica cowboy de frente y comiensa moviendo su cintura Naruto:ahhh...que rico que bien...se siente esto Ino:seria mejor si te agarraras de aqui (ino conduce las manos de naruto hacia sus pechos)  
>Naruto: o si creo que seria mejor ino comiensa directamente a cabalgar a naruto muy fuerte Ino:ahhh si...te gusta esto no... a que sakura no podria hacerlo asi como lo hago yo...ahhh siiii narutooooooo Naruto:ahhhh no estaria ni cerca eres la mejor ino ahhhhh...sigue asi que me estoy vieniendooooo Ino:pues...vente entonces ahhhhhh Naruto:espera!(naruto corre a ino hacia afuera se para y le pone el pene en la boca y la agarra de la cabeza)Naruto:chupala rapido, naruto con sus manos maneja la cabeza de ino como si estuviera cojiendole la boca Naruto:ahi va e grandeeeeeeeee ahhhhh!naruto acaba en la boca de ino. Ino sin saber q hacer con el esperma si escupirlo o tragarlo se da vuelta Naruto(pensando):aun quiero probar algo mas entonces le mira el culo a ino. al verle el hermoso culo redondito y paradito de ino naruto la toma por las caderas y le mete el pene por el culo a ino bien duro. ino se queda paralizada por la sorpresa Naruto:te gusta ino...ahhh si guau q buen culo que tenes bien apretadito esta...por dios que sensacion tan maravillosa Ino:(traga el esperma)mmm...ahhhh me alegro q te guste Naruto:I...no...me vengooo ahhhhhhh!<br>Ino: si vente dentro de mi culo ahhhhh...siiiiii!naruto se viene en el culo de ino desbordandolo en esperma Ino:fue...ahhhh...ahhhh...maravilloso Naruto:si...fue ah...inolvidable despues de decir esto naruto e ino se bañan juntos normalmente en las aguas termales y se van a dormir pero lo que no saben es que alguien los estaba observando Persona Misteriosa(shino por lo de el insecto: guau que buen espectaculo nunca crei que podrian llegar a eso


End file.
